My Journey
by loud2010
Summary: All I wanted was to be myself. Just Harry Potter. Not the labels. This is My Journey to defying the Dark Lord. This is my story of finding the Horcruxes and destroying them. My Journey....
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

All I ever wanted was to be myself. I just wanted to be Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry. I never wanted the fame. I never wanted the stares. I got stuck with them, along with a fate of killing the Dark Lord. I never asked for my life but it was handed to me by the Stars.

It all started 20 years ago. Twenty long years ago when my parents were taken from me. A freak of a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, known by the wizarding kind as Lord Voldemort, came and tried to kill me for there was a prophecy that said that a wizard born as the seventh month dies will have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. He was afraid of this because he didn't want to lose his power and fear he held over the World.

At the time he came to our residence at the time, Godric Hollow. He thought he'd have it easy, but when my parents didn't willingly give me up he had them murdered. He hurt himself too unknowingly; they sacrificed themselves in an act of love to give me a life. After my parents died he marched up to my room and performed the Killing Curse! It backfired. I was saved from my destiny or so I thought. I wasn't even saved I was marked by the curse! I was "marked as His equal!" This entitles me to fight for my equality! I guess I should tell you what the prophecy contains before I go on so as not to confuse you my dear friend.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Hmmm… It is kind of sad. James and Lily Potter died to try and protect me from the prophecy. Maybe it didn't have to be real. It was though! My parent's act of love doomed me! If they wouldn't have sacrificed themselves maybe just maybe I wouldn't be marked as the Dark Lord's equal and we wouldn't have to fight for Good and Evil. What good does crying about this do now? It's like crying over spilled milk. It's already done and over with…ruined. I guess ruined is the right word. Still it's hard I had to go on a journey, a long and dangerous journey, because of one act of love that backfired.

My life now is empty and done. Wow how easy is saying your own life is empty and done? It's easy for me. My life has been nothing but pain because of my damned parents!

Why am I still here talking about the past? You want to hear of my story? It's full of pain and sorrow just to warn you. Not worth it if you want something happy. Be warned as the tale starts! Turn back now if you don't have the stomach for pain. Turn back now if you don't want to hear the story of how I defied the Dark Lord Voldemort!


	2. CH 1

**CH. 1**

Darkness swallows the earth tonight as I find myself here alone in Surrey, England. Tonight's the night I must take my leave. My protection wears off tonight. I cannot endanger anymore people. I've killed enough just by association I cannot kill my family too!

Though they may have been horrible family I love them too much to see them dead.

Anyway, I took off with my firebolt to transport me to Godric Hallow. I figured that if I am going to start searching somewhere might as well be where my parents met their fate and where my hell started.

On my way there about half way everything is going smoothly even on a cold and horrifying night. Yes I know it's summer my dear dreadful little ones but once you get older you'll understand about the sky and how high elevation equals cold weather. Anyway, about halfway there I see something flying…looks like another wizard…actually a score of them. Only means one thing; danger. As this hell embellishes me I notice that there is a little coverage coming. Now, just hoping that they don't recognize anything unusual I'll be fine hiding in the clouds. Well the damn luck is on my side this time. They just passed by. I have no clue where they are going. I guess I shouldn't ponder on this to long I still need to find my way to my rightful Manner!

Everything goes smoothly until I land on the hard ground wondering where all the thrills came from. I noticed something to the east by what looks like the front door….

* * *

Authors note: sorry for the length, this is only part one of ch. 1. I'll try to post part 2 later this week. or sometime next week. I'm sorry for the delays...and also sorry about the quality been in a hurry to get this up... 


End file.
